


Over My Heart

by JohnnyCremains



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyCremains/pseuds/JohnnyCremains
Summary: The names on their skin may have been the mana’s way of pointing out those who would impact them, but it was up to them to determine how.Magna has thought about things more than he’d like to admit.





	Over My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while dogsitting and did not proof it before posting in the middle of the night, so let’s blame errors and inconsistencies on that.

One of the weirder things about magic was the existence of soul marks, names engraved on the skin of those with magic. The stronger the magic, the darker and more plentiful the names. They didn’t tell you who your soulmate was (if you believed in soulmates at all). The marks were more of a cosmic heads up. They were the magic’s way of saying, “hey, this person is going to mean something to you.” It could be good or it could be bad, but it would definitely be something. 

For magic knights, a name on your skin usually indicated one of three things: a close comrade, a rival, or an enemy who pushed them beyond their limits. 

Magna wasn’t sure if he envied or pitied Asta; without magic, he had no names and seemed to decide whether someone would be important to him based entirely on instinct. The cosmic joke here (to Magna’s way of thinking) was that every person Asta encountered had “ASTA” emblazoned on them in bold letters. Magna had no doubt those letters were especially large and dark on Yuuno, not that Magna had seen them. 

The Black Bulls were no exception to Asta’s charm. Comparing names was common among people who were mutually marked, and Magna had spent a few of the less hectic afternoons with teammates comparing names.

One person whose names Magna hadn’t yet seen was Luck. As far as Magna knew, no one had seen Luck’s names. And that was fine, really. He was just curious. It definitely didn’t have to do with where Luck’s name was on Magna’s skin. 

Scientifically speaking, there was no correlation between the location of a name and the relationship and Magna sure as hell wasn’t a romantic. Still, it had to mean something when every name was on a man’s upper arm except the one directly over his heart. (Okay, fine, Magna was a romantic. Fight him.)

He wouldn’t be disappointed if his name wasn’t over Luck’s heart. Honestly, he was just hoping his name was on Luck’s skin period. He wasn’t always sure it was. Sure, they fought together and they trained together. Okay, Luck went out of his way to mess with him. Sure, they created special joint attacks that only they could pull off. But sometimes Luck still seemed distant or hesitant. 

That changed the day that Luck’s smile broke and he asked the saddest question Magna had heard.

When Luck approached him a few days after that (did it count as a calm moment if he was hiding to take a break?), he wasn’t surprised that Luck wanted to compare names. He was surprised by the question that accompanied him though. 

“Will you read me my names?” The smile was back, but so was the hesitance. Magna ignored both. 

“What? You can’t fucking read now?” he growled out in an approximation of his normal attitude. He’d never admit it but he was exhausted and hurt everywhere, hence him hiding behind a pile of rubble (not that it helped).

The smile faltered, then came back even brighter. Magna winced.

Instead of answering, Luck turned his back and stripped off his shirt. Magna resisted the urge to avert his eyes and instead let his eyes flicker over the newly exposed skin. And suddenly, it all made sense. 

Luck’s names were on his back. All of them. There was no way Luck could read his own names. If Luck was asking him to read then to him, it meant no one had read them to him before. Magna stepped closer and snorted. 

“Of course Asta is on here. I swear that kid’s name is on everyone I’ve ever met.”

“Where?” Now that he was facing the other way, Luck’s voice showed the strain he was feeling.

Magna hesitated, but eventually stepped forward and traced the letters centered between Luck’s shoulder blades in large blocky letters (because of course they were).

“Asta. Captain Yami. Finral...” Magna traced each name as he read it. The Black Bulls were all there, along with many other names. Some Magna knew, some he didn’t. One name made Luck flinch, but he didn’t say anything.

Until he did. Suddenly he cut Magna off to point at a name that wrapped around his ribs further than any other. 

“Who’s this?”

Magna leaned around to peer at it and felt his breath catch in his throat. There on Luck’s side, was his name. Magna. 

“That’s me,” he said, because that’s all he trusted himself to say. 

Because his name might not be over Luck’s heart. But Magna’s name was the only one on Luck’s skin that wrapped around far enough to be seen without a mirror, even if he couldn’t see enough of it to read. And judging from the way Luck’s hand curved over his name possessively, that was close enough.

But Luck being Luck, he abruptly shook off the weirdly serious mood by spinning around with a bright grin and demanding to see Magna’s names. Magna was just as abruptly wrestled out of his shirt and subjected to the attentive scrutiny Luck usually reserved for mana and difficult fights. 

And Magna grumbled and tried not to blush and pretended not to notice the exact moment that Luck saw his name in clear dark letters directly over Magna’s heart.

Magna forced himself to be interested in that rubble over there that totally did not look like all the other rubble around them as Luck’s eyes flicked from the name to his face and back again. 

“Oh.” And the bright smile came back full force and this time it actually looked genuine. 

So of course Magna scowled to hide his embarrassment. 

And tried to punch Luck in the face.

Tried being the operative word. 

Luckily they were already in an area destroyed by fighting so no one noticed a little extra rubble, even if Noelle yelled at them for getting hurt again so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the name Luck flinches at is his mother’s because she used to trace her name constantly, but never told him any of the other names so for a long time he thought he didn’t have any until he noticed the tail end of Magna’s name on his ribs. But I couldn’t work that in since Luck is not at a point where he can talk about his feelings. 
> 
> Also, sorry if I don’t respond to comments. Life is hectic and when I have time, it feels like an awkward amount of time has passed.


End file.
